The Guardians At The Gates Of Hell: New Beginnings
by Luc Star
Summary: They watch over us when we walk the streets at night. They protect us from evil without us ever realising it. And when we do see them, they inspire us to greatness. They are angels made flesh. They are Heroes. This is their story. Their New Beginnings.
1. New Beginnings Indeed

**GUARDIANS AT THE GATES OF HELL - NEW BEGINNINGS **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters belong to their respective copyright owners and are being used without their permission. I am not in any way affiliated with any of the groups or organizations that hold rights over the characters that appear in this particular story and neither have I been authorized to write the following story. This is a non-profit fan based effort and no copyright infringement is intended. So, umm… please don't sue. The plot and particular storyline however belong to me. And so does the original characters unless otherwise specified. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated. Redistribution of this tale for profit is strictly prohibited. Please obtain my permission before archiving this story anywhere else on the net. Thank you very much. Enjoy.

* * *

**Timeline:**

X-Men Evolution: Starts off right around the series finale of X-Men Evolution.

* * *

**Spoiler Warnings:**

This chapter includes spoilers from the X-Men Evolution episode of Ascension Part 2 (Season 4, Episode 9)

* * *

**Note:**

_Thinking_

"_Telepathic communication._"

"**_Speech with telepathic undertone._**"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: NEW BEGINNINGS… INDEED **

* * *

Over.

It was finally over.

Their recent ordeal…

He glanced at all those who had gathered.

So many of them had come.

While a select few… had decided against it.

He looked upon the faces of all those who had gathered. Some of them belonged with him.

While some… some who believed that they belonged with no one. And nowhere.

How wrong they were.

Professor Charles Francis Xavier let his eyes linger on each of their faces for a moment.

He started with his first two students.

Scott Summers and Jean Grey… his pride and joy. They had come so far.

Had it really been that long since he had taken in the young boy who had the capacity to blast holes through mountains? Or the young girl who had been driven into a coma by her ever-growing psychic powers.

Seemed as though it was only yesterday the two of them had entered his life, his home… his heart. Bringing happiness into a mansion so many years devoid of it.

His pride and joy. That was what they were to him.

As he stared at Jean a second longer, he resolved - no matter what the future brought.

Moving on - his eyes fell on Kurt and his stepsister Rogue.

Kurt - such a good and kind soul.

He noticed that his image inducer had been turned on. A large part of him wished the young man did not have to hide his true self from anyone. If only everyone could see - like him - what a truly wonderful person he was at heart.

Rogue. Headstrong, sometimes brash - someone, he had to admit he had had reservations about when she had first arrived at the mansion. Trying to fit in as part of his then growing family.

However, as months went by, he discovered that - even though, he considered himself one of the most powerful psychics on the planet… every now and then - even he… was susceptible to surprises.

Kitty. One of his smartest and brightest.

She smiled at him as his eyes fell on her - a gesture he returned almost immediately.

There was so much she had to offer to the world. So much he was certain she could… and would give.

His eyes then fell upon Lance. The leader of the Brotherhood. The… misfits - if they can even be called that any longer. Given their recent actions.

The young man smiled somewhat uneasily at him. He in return shot him a supportive smile. A smile he also conveyed to the rest of the Brotherhood.

Perhaps, they would never live under the same roof as him. And perhaps, they would never be a part of his X-Men. But, he had this… feeling - no, more of a certainty - that the Brotherhood were going to do just fine on their own.

He was thankful for that.

His eyes then settled on two of his oldest friends. Two people, who just happened to be among the first members of his family.

Ororo Monroe and Logan. The Weather Goddess… and the lone Wolverine.

One, who played the role of a mother to the young members of his ever-growing family, while the other played the role of a stern father.

Two people who were so very different from one another. Yet at the same time, two, who could be considered opposite sides of the same coin. And both with hearts of pure gold.

He couldn't see himself, or his many charges triumphing over - much less surviving the many trials and tribulations that have been forced upon them within the last couple of years without the direction and wisdom that have been parted on them by his two dear friends.

Clear blue eyes scanned through the rest of the crowd…

And found themselves moving through the youthful faces of the current roster of his junior team… The New Mutants.

Tabitha… it was good - he mused - to have her back at the mansion. She brought so much life and happiness to certain members of the institute.

Then of course there were the rest of her team-mates such as Amara Aquilla - the young princess from Nova Rama. And Samuel Guthrie, the young man from Kentucky who he admitted had the potential - given his recent performance - to be a competent leader like Scott some day.

In fact, each member of the New Mutants - from all those who were present … to those he knew would be joining them soon enough - showed so much potential that… just the thought of being given the opportunity to impart all that he had learned and had been taught over the course of his long life to these very special young men and women… filled his ageing heart with insurmountable joy and happiness.

But, the students of the institute were not the only ones to raise such emotions within him.

Henry Hank McCoy - one of the newest and most popular (especially among the New Mutants) additions to the institute. It was ironic, he mused - that the very man who had once rejected his own mutation - had done everything within his powers to suppress it… now helped others in embracing their own mutation.

It was - he considered - remarkable in the end as to how some things turn out some times.

His eyes then fell upon his three guests - besides the members of the Brotherhood of course.

The winged mutant Warren Worthington III, former X-Men member Evan Daniels and the nearly immortal Nicholas Joseph Fury - current director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

He had a sneaking suspicion as to why the Angel of New York… as the media had dubbed the young multimillionaire - had come to the X-Mansion. He was however, willing to wait and see if the future of the X-Men indeed included the winged mutant or not.

Spyke - it was good to have young Mr Daniels back at the Xavier Institute. Even if it was for only an afternoon. He wished with all his heart that Evan would choose to stay back at the mansion. But, the young man - who was once a part of the X-Men, did have other responsibilities and obligations at the moment.

Nick Fury… on the other hand was there for a specific reason.

Unknown to the majority of the residents of the Xavier Institute - with the exception of Logan, a much younger Professor Charles Xavier along with a close… associate, had in fact met Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury for the first time nearly thirty years earlier… during the Vietnam War.

Nick Fury had - in fact been one of the first of few people on the planet that Xavier had declared his mutant heritage to. A secret the old warhorse to this day keeps in his confidence.

After all the invaluable assistance Professor Xavier's associate had offered at that time… assistance that saved so many soldiers and civilians alike, Fury could do no less.

They had had a lot to discuss back then. During the war and consequently - more than a few times afterwards.

The Professor guessed that - considering recent events, the time to once again sit down and discuss matters had arrived.

But that - he mused - could wait a little longer.

He had after all - as he took in the expectant faces of every one who had gathered - a few declarations to make.

Turning away slightly, he gathered his thoughts for a few seconds before finally starting.

"Thanks to you all, we have averted catastrophe. It was not without its price, however. But steel is forged through fire, and like it… we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings."

He paused for the briefest of moments before finally turning to take in that he had each person riveted to his every word.

"I know this, because I have glimpsed it in the mind of Apocalypse." He declared.

He gave everyone a few seconds to digest what he had just stated and then continued on.

"Many challenges still await us." He affirmed with a nod. "But I have seen some who were our enemies become friends."

Then, with his voice taking on a sombre tone, he added. "And with a heavy heart, I saw… the dearest of friends become the most terrible of enemies."

Not wanting everybody to contemplate too much over his latest announcement, he swiftly added - this time in a much lighter tone. "I saw my X-Men grow and change."

Shooting a slight smile in the direction of the Brotherhood members, he finished. "And of course, I saw that some people… never change."

Scratching the side of his skull for a whole second while musing over what Professor Xavier had just stated, Todd Tolensky - also known as the Toad finally decided to ask a question - the answer to which had eluded him for an entirety of… a second as well - to his good friend the Blob.

"What's he looking at us for?"

Fred Dukes - known also as The Blob didn't answer Todd's question. He in return simply rolled his eyes heavenwards.

He was… slightly stupid – he'll admit that. But, even he wasn't that stupid not to realise what the Professor had meant.

"But, one thing was clear," Professor Xavier's voice rang out – bringing both Toad and the Blob out of their musings. "That no matter what awaits us… terrible or wondrous… my X-Men will always be there. Ready."

He paused one final time - drawing in the attention of everyone… before finally offering them a warm and genuine smile, and then finishing.

"And for that, I am proud."

Letting out a breath of air, he then added. "But the future can wait… for today." Smiling at his X-Men, he added, "Consider yourself officially on vacation for the next two weeks." Taking in a deep breath, he asked. "So, how does Hawaii sound?"

More than a few cheers went up between members of the X-Men and The New Mutants while Pietro Maximoff of the Brotherhood scowled at the elderly man and asked. "Hey, what about us? We saved the world as well ya know?"

Xavier nodded. "I'm sure that… something could be arranged." Shooting them a smile, he added, "after all, as you said… you did save the world."

"Woohoo!" Toad yelled in delight. "We are going to Hawaii yo!"

But then he, along with Pietro, Fred and Wanda all turned to the elderly Professor expectantly. After all, they didn't quite know if They were in fact going to Hawaii with the rest of the X-Men.

The Professor sighed in mock resignation, shrugged and said. "Sure. Why not?" Grinning as the overjoyed cheers went up, he added. "You deserve it. You All deserve it." He finished that last part with a look directed at his own two teams.

"All right! Ve are going to Hawaii!" Kurt cheered. He turned to his step-sister Rogue and asked. "Isn't that vonderful Rogue?"

In return, Rogue - not one to partake in things falling under the category of fun, well… what most other people considered fun anyways - scowled at the blue mutant.

Not disheartened in the slightest, Kurt asked her again - this time with just as much enthusiasm… and a nudge. "Vell, isn't it?"

Seeing the corners of Rogue's mouth twitching, he grinned and nudged her again. "Vell?"

The Goth's face broke out into a small smile - a smile that disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"Ah, ah, ah. I saw that." Kurt mock chided her. "Now come on, out with it."

Finding her brother's enthusiasm almost infectious, Rogue finally let out a chuckle. "Yeah, it's… wonderful." She said nodding a few times.

Professor Xavier smiled at the two half-siblings. Their relationship had been especially strained by the events of the previous few months. He was glad to see that they were at least on the path to reconciling them.

"Alright, listen up."

Everyone turned to the gruff yet commanding voice of the Wolverine. Once he was confident that he had the attention of all the "kids", he continued on. "In celebration for saving the world, the Professor's prepared a large feast for you."

Since none of the students who live at the Xavier institute had actually noticed anything of the sort, they shared glances with each other to see if anyone else had seen this feast Logan was talking about.

The Canadian smirked at the shrugs their questioning glances elicited and then finally elaborated. "The Professor hired some caterers who…" he glanced down at his wristwatch before finishing "… should be coming down in the next half hour."

The Blob licked his lips.

"I want you all to go to the front of the mansion and let them in when they arrive. They'll take care of setting up everything for you so you don't have to worry about that." Taking on a sterner tone, he added. "Now I want you all to behave out there in front." Turning to the members of the Brotherhood, he added, "Especially you…" he trailed off for a second when he noticed one of the members missing. Frowning, he asked. "Wait… where the Blob go?"

A few chuckles - and a few fingers pointing towards the front of the mansion were the only response he received in return. He sighed and shook his head. "Should've guessed." He muttered before looking up at the gathered assemblage, and finishing. "Alright now, SCRAM. All of you. Some of us adults have things to discuss."

Most of those gathered were more than happy to oblige.

"Do not despair my friend," Henry Hank the Beast McCoy stated as he followed the students to the front of the mansion. "I shall go along with them and make certain that they do not get into any mischief." Then with an impish grin and a wink at a few of the more mischievous students, he added. "Well, not much… anyways."

"Perhaps I should go with them… if only to keep an eye on Hank." Storm stated offhandedly as she watched the blue-furred mutant exchange some witty banter with a few of the younger students - even as she, herself started following them in their stead.

What she did not take into consideration however was that even though Hank was a little further off - he would still be able to pick up on what she had just said with his enhanced hearing.

Thus, it came as a surprise to her when the blue-furred mutant turned around, bowed deeply in her direction and declared:

"Why Miss Monroe - you, my dear can keep your eye on me… for as **long** as you want!"

Straightening himself up, he shot a large toothy grin followed by a wink at the slightly flabbergasted weather goddess before turning and bounding away to join the younger mutants leaving Ororo with a clearly amused feral mutant.

"Hah! You gotta admit Ro!" Logan said amid fits of barely contained snickers as Professor Xavier himself failed from stopping a chuckle to escape his lips. "You walked right into that one."

Embarrassed just a little - Ororo turned her head away slightly as a small smile and a blush lit up her beautiful face.

For the next few seconds - it seemed as though the weather goddess was actually indecisive as to whether she should still tag along with the younger mutants and their much-loved blue-furred tutor. But, then deciding with a shake of her head that she was being - well, silly… and that Hank had indeed been joking (hopefully) - she started in their direction.

"Are you… coming?" She asked when she noticed Xavier and Logan staying behind.

"We'll join you shortly." Xavier promised as Storm turned to notice Fury walking up to them.

With a shrug of his shoulder, Logan added - a mischievous twinkle clear in his eyes. "Plus, I think you're more than enough to watch Hank for the both of us." And with that, the feral mutant burst out into hilarity again.

Ororo frowned at her old friend. "Logan?" She called out.

And this time, the feral mutant paused as he clearly heard the warning tones in her voice.

Cocking her head to a side, she then asked him even as her eyes started turning completely white - and consequently, rumblings of thunder started up in the distance. "Do you know what happens to a wolverine that has been struck by lightning?"

Logan immediately raised his hands in defence. Clearing his throat, he added quickly. "Uh, yes ma'am."

Ororo took in a deep breath, and then let it out in a sigh as she shook her head. "I'm not sure you do."

Logan noticed the rumbling of thunder was in fact getting closer. A little **too** close (if someone were to ask him) for his own liking.

"Oh, I do… trust me." He added once again. He really didn't want to get struck by one of Ororo's lightning. He remembered very well what that felt like the first time around - and subsequent times afterwards.

But in fact, it wasn't the getting fried part he was worried about. His healing factor always took care of that.

He didn't quite know why but electrocution, in fact, just the right amount of static charge… for some reason had this… weird habit - he had to admit - of making the hair on both sides of his head - stick out… as in, really stick out - and in opposite directions no less. Making them seem like… well… wolf ears.

For an entire day.

It was - well, rather annoying to say the least.

Ororo studied her friend closely as, in the skies above - two clouds brushed against each other - creating just enough friction to light up the sky with a single bolt of lightning and making her feral friend flinch as a result.

"Alright, both of you." Professor Xavier stepped in - or rather, wheeled in as Storm's eyes finally turned back to normal and Logan sighed in relief. "I really don't want to have to send you both to detention." Then, under his breath, he added. "You're both too old for starters."

"I dunno." Stated Fury as he looked on from the sides. "Might be worth it." With a shrug, he added. "If only to see Logan get his ass fried."

"Grrr!"

"Enough." Sighed Professor Xavier. Turning to Fury, he added. "Nick, please… don't encourage them." Turning back to Ororo, the Professor said. "Ororo, why don't you go on ahead and watch over Han…" correcting himself swiftly, the Professor simply changed what he was about to say to: "th-the students."

Unfortunately, the damage had been done as the elderly man found out what it was like to be Logan for a few seconds as Ororo glared down at him.

The coughs - which suspiciously sounded similar to snickers coming from Colonel Nick Fury - did not help matters as well.

"We, uh, we'll be there in a few." Professor Xavier affirmed with a smile (a forced one at that) at his old friend.

For an entirety of ten seconds - not one single person said anything.

Even the striking North American Jay that had somehow found itself on the Xavier grounds and had been poking the said grounds around the trio - looking for food - stopped, cocked its head and stared at the humans.

And then finally, Ororo took in a deep breath, nodded her head and said: "Fine."

With that, she turned (amid internal "phews!" from both Logan and the Professor) and gracefully walked off towards the front of the mansion.

And the Blue Jay went back to looking for food.

Once she had disappeared after turning a corner - Fury turned to Logan and asked. "Didn't she fry you once when she caught you spying on her - taking a dip in the lake?"

"I wasn't spying on her?" Logan protested somewhat vehemently.

Fury gave him a look.

"I. Was. Not. Spying. On. Her." Logan growled out.

"Hmm," Professor Xavier mused loudly. "I'm not sure Logan. She had definitely sounded as though…"

SNIKT!

"…uh, never mind."

SKNAT!

A short pause followed Logan sheathing his claws back into his arms.

A pause - that was finally broken with the old warhorse and Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. starting in a much more serious tone of voice. "Alright people." Turning to Logan and the Professor, he added. "Time we got serious and talked about some pressing business."

Xavier composed himself, took in a deep breath - and nodded. He then looked up to meet the eyes of his old friend.

Fury - not turning away, lowered his voice a little, and asked. "She here?"

"**_I have always been here._**"

It took every ounce of self-control and training both Logan and Fury had to not flinch - or give any indication that they had just heard a disembodied voice utter that very last statement - literally out of thin air.

"Really hate it when you do that!" Logan muttered looking around - trying to see if he could determine where the voice had come from - only to hear an amused and ethereal giggle in response.

Professor Xavier however, was the only one among them who did not look all that surprised.

"_I thought I felt you. Somewhere… in the back of my mind_." He responded telepathically as he turned in the direction of the blue ocean - a smile lighting up his face.

In response, came, "_I'm always around… watching over you._"

The Professor's smile became wider.

Logan followed the Professor's gaze and turned in the direction of the ocean as well. Fury following suit.

The feral mutant sniffed the air. Trying to see if he could catch her scent.

But of course - it was fruitless… as always.

He could never tell when she was around. Especially… if she didn't wish for him to know that particular fact.

One of the only beings on the planet who could do that to him.

They all looked on as… several yards away - grass crunched and gave way under unseen feet. And step-by-step… she neared them.

Even as the steps finally stopped - a foot in front of the Professor's wheelchair - for a few seconds… there was nothing.

And then, slowly but surely, like a ghost… the figure of a girl - looking no older than Jean - started to materialise out of thin air.

"Beautiful." The word escaped Fury's lips even before he knew it.

Beside him, Logan - took in a deep breath and released it - affirming his agreement.

The near flawless facial features, the warm Bambi-brown eyes, small and oriental stature, full lips, raven black hair, and a skin tone… a skin tone that told of a mix of both African and Caucasian heritage and everything in between...

Coupled with the long flowing white robe she always wore - giving her an almost ethereal glow…

Yes. The feral Canadian had to admit. She truly was a sight to behold. Each and every time he saw her.

They watched as the newcomer leaned forward slightly, reached out with her hands and took both of Professor Xavier's hands in her own.

Smiling at him once, she raised his hands to her lips, and gently kissed them on the back… each one at a time before raising them higher and placing them both against the centre of her temple.

Closing her eyes, she seemed to utter what could only have been prayers in an unknown language impossible for any human tongue to articulate - a language long dead as Logan and Fury looked on in silence and respect.

Lowering the Professor's hands finally from her temple - without letting go of them immediately, she took in a few deep breaths… before finally opening her eyes - and smiling a most beautiful smile at the Professor who, himself - could do no less than return it with an affectionate smile of his own.

"**_It has been so long… little brother._**"

Fury and Logan, the two old war heroes heard her greet the wheelchair bound man. From the right, from the left - from in front of them, from behind them - from above them and from the grounds themselves - they heard her voice greet him.

They even heard it in their mind. And felt this inexplicably warm feeling swell within them.

"It is… very good… to see you as well… Kim!" Returned Charles Xavier with a delighted smile.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hey all. How's it going? Hopefully you're all doing great.

Anyways, without further delay - I would like to welcome you to a brand new start to **Guardians at the Gates of Hell - New Beginnings**. The way it should have been the first time around.

And no, don't worry about the old version. It's still going to be up - at least for a little while longer. But I am going to be incorporating every aspect of that story into this newer version as the story moves along.

Think of this as the old story after it had received… yes… that's right - a RETCON PUNCH!

LOL. Heh. Sorry. Can't stop myself from saying that these days. Just returned from a thread on CBR with posters there saying "RETCON PUNCH!" over and over again. One of the most hilarious threads in my opinion.

Anyways, as you can see, I'm taking a crack at writing this version of Guardians at the Gates of Hell from a whole different angle. I am going to move to Sunnydale and thus the Scooby Crew eventually. However, I wanted to set up the X-Men Evolution universe post Series Finale before moving on to them.

Also, this is going to be a multi-crossover. Therefore, this version of Evolution-verse is going to be slightly AU. With characters from all over the place showing up… eventually.

Let's just say that the great feedback I received for **Six Sharp Claws and a Mister Pointy** (thank you all for those wonderful and encouraging reviews again) gave me the courage I needed to tackle this story the way I've always wanted to write it.

I really hope that you will all enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing this.

Take care of yourself - whoever you are, wherever you are and please - do leave me some feedback.

Oh, and before I forget - nods to Red Witch on calling the Brotherhood Misfits. In the paragraph I called the Brotherhood "Misfits" - I was looking for a single word to describe them but no matter how much I racked my brain - the word "Misfits" kept on popping up in my head. So I thought, hey - why go looking for a new word to describe them when a much better writer than me has already named them best.

On a closing note - Kim… NOT an Original Character. ;) More on her in the next chapter.

Later all.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	2. Coming Home

**GUARDIANS AT THE GATES OF HELL: NEW BEGINNINGS **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters belong to their respective copyright owners and are being used without their permission. I am not in any way affiliated with any of the groups or organizations that hold rights over the characters that appear in this particular story and neither have I been authorized to write the following story. This is a non-profit fan based effort and no copyright infringement is intended. So, umm… please don't sue. The plot and particular storyline however belong to me. And so does the original characters unless otherwise specified. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated. Redistribution of this tale for profit is strictly prohibited. Please obtain my permission before archiving this story anywhere else on the net. Thank you very much. Enjoy.

* * *

**Timeline**

X-Men Evolution timeline: Starts off right around the series finale of X-Men Evolution.

* * *

**Spoiler Warnings: **

This chapter includes spoilers from the X-Men Evolution episode of Ascension Part 2 (Season 4, Episode 9)

**

* * *

****Note:**

_Thinking_

"_Telepathic communication._"

"**_Speech with telepathic undertone._**"

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: COMING HOME**

* * *

Freedom. 

It was a sensation she had experience often.

It was a sensation she was experiencing at that very moment.

Complete and absolute freedom.

As her entirety passed through the transparent vapours of a particular form of cirrus cloud…

As she felt the freezing ice crystals hug her skin…

As she heard the winds howl in her ears at nearly sixteen thousand feet above the earth's surface…

She felt free.

Unrestrained by the laws of physics and with no earthly objects to hold her down…

She felt free.

Completely and absolutely free.

A smile spread across her face as - with just a little push of her will, she defied the very laws of gravity and rose above the clouds - to find herself basking in the rays of the midday sun.

Soaking in the warmth of the sun, she rose higher - and higher - and even higher - rising thousands of feet in mere seconds, until she was nearly on the verge of floating out of the earth's atmosphere and into the cold vacuum of space.

She stopped - and gazed down at the Earth below her.

Her adopted home.

From this height, it looked so beautiful. And yet - that was only from this far up.

Move just a little closer - and the evil that held this beautiful planet hostage was almost enough to make her leave this solar system entirely.

But still she remained.

Why?

Because of them.

The humans.

Or more precisely, her… human family.

Her… Specials.

One minute she was on her home world - fighting alongside her father. Trying to fend off the invading forces who have all but decimated their way of life, their culture, their everything.

The next instant, she found herself being surrounded by a brilliant ray of light, turning to her father for the slightest of seconds, seeing the look of horror and incomprehension in his old and wise face, and then…

And then she found out what it was like to be ripped through time and space…

She shook her head to clear away those thoughts. They never helped.

She had her father back. Although, their reunion had been significantly longer for him than it had been for her - but all that mattered in the end, all that mattered to both of them was that: they had each other back in their lives.

As she dived through the clouds and down towards earth, a slow grin started to cross her features as she remembered their reunion.

It had been, as they had expected - equally tearful and blissful for the both of them.

However, the particular reunion had also elicited one other emotion. And that emotion had been surprise.

For her father that is.

Because, little had he known that in their time apart from each other, while she had been living on Earth, disguised as one of its denizens, she had - in the process fashioned something of a family of her own.

A smile graced her features as she recalled that first time her father had met the then twelve-year old Charles Francis Xavier. And, at that memory, the smile soon turned into a full-blown grin as she remembered exactly how hilariously awkward that particular meeting between the two had been.

Xavier, for one had been so very nervous that first time around. Nothing like the self-assured man he had grown up to become. The man she was so very proud to call her Little One.

And her father?

Well, her father on the other hand hadn't exactly helped matters nor done anything to help alleviate young Xavier's nervousness at the time. Especially with him appearing before the young man in his native form - all seven feet four inches and nearly three hundred and fifty pounds of mass. Heck, with that stature - even a full-grown adult would've found her father intimidating.

With that same grin still tugging at the sides of her lips, she pushed herself eastwards and flew towards the outskirts of New York.

It had been sometime since she had seen the man who was in every sense of the word her brother, if not by blood.

And as she picked up a little more speed and hurried to her destination, she decided that she really couldn't wait.

* * *

Coming up over Bayville, and not wishing to draw attention as a "flying woman" (despite the fact that the people of this small town had already seen their share of flying men and women), with just a little push of her vast psionic abilities - she shifted her bulk into another dimension while at the same time allowing light to pass through her rather than reflect off her. Making herself both intangible and invisible in the process. 

Confident that she was now both invisible to the naked eye and senses, as well as any class of technologically based detection system, she dived towards Xavier's School for the Gifted for her long awaited reunion with her brother.

* * *

Upon arrival, she found him at the back of the mansion. Sitting with his back to the ocean. Waiting. He had always loved that spot. 

He had not been waiting for her though; she had been early - as always. He was waiting for all the young mutants who had gone through a rather harrowing experience recently to arrive so he could address them at the same time.

He seemed… tired. And he also seemed to be in deep thought. The recent events - she mused - must have really taken a toll on him.

A tinge of guilt raced through her consciousness. She had wanted to help. But her father had as always very cryptically said that this was something Xavier and his students needed to do on their own.

Unlike her father, she did not possess the power of precognition. To see into the future. Well, not yet anyways. And though it was not always reliable, or showed every major event that was going to happen, she did wish she was old enough to have them.

Besides, her father has been alive a very long time. Longer than most beings would ever expect to live. And in that time, he had journeyed to faraway lands, seen and experienced things, people, places and culture she could never even hope to imagine.

All in all - he, more than her, had a greater understanding of certain concepts, of how certain events would play out - if it's left to run its course without their intervention.

This is why when he stated that Xavier and his students needed to face one of the greatest threats the world had ever seen on their own - she had allowed for that to take place.

No matter how much she may have disliked it initially.

As she floated some distance above the assembly, she took in the faces of all the mutants who had gathered. Just like she had once affectionately named Xavier her Special One, these young teens - she gathered were Xavier's specials.

They have already shown so much promise. She couldn't wait to see how the future would turn out for them.

Seeing that Xavier was still waiting for a few more people to arrive, she decided to have a walk through her old home. She hadn't visited in a few years and was curious to see what may have changed in her absence.

Unnoticed by anyone, she started floating towards the mansion.

* * *

As her noiseless and ghostly form passed through each room within the mansion, and she took in every little detail - she couldn't help herself from feeling a twinge of sadness. 

It was different. Her - no, it wasn't exactly her home. But she had lived here looking after Charles for so long that this was the closest thing to a home she had on this planet. And… it was different.

Not because the mansion had newer residents - no. But rather, because although the foundation, design and structure of the building was still the same, no doubt about it. Yet many - if not most parts of the mansion had gone through an obvious amount of rebuilding in recent times.

Everything looked the same - yet, even without running her fingers through the walls of the mansion, she could state that they didn't quite feel the same.

Taking in a deep breath - a breath she did not have any requirement for, she sighed.

She was in Charles's room. Everything was different there as well. New.

Looking around the room, she wondered if they had made the right decision - parting ways with Charles all those years ago. So much the teens who resided in this mansion had gone through over the course of just those few years. And so much of it could have been avoided - if only her father had allowed for her to remain back at the mansion and assist Charles with his students and his mission.

But, she - as always had trusted in her father's judgement. Not that she was regretting it, but sometimes - sometimes, she did have to wonder if her father truly knew what he was doing.

She cocked her head to one side as her acute hearing picked up the unmistakable sounds of the motors of a helicopter rotor spinning in the distance. Turning her gaze in the direction the sound was coming from, she stared at a wall - and then right through it as though it wasn't even there, and picked up the flying vessel in the distance. Focusing on the aircraft, she easily picked up on the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on both sides of the craft.

Looked as though Fury was going to make it after all. That was good - she thought.

When she, on behest of her father had asked everyone - that is, everyone who knew who and what she and her father were - to congregate at the mansion, she had had her doubts as to whether the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. would be able to make it. After all, it was not everyday that Nick Fury could shirk off the enormous responsibilities that came with running the largest and most efficient counter-terrorist organisation on the planet just to go rendezvous with some old acquaintances.

But then again, she shouldn't have been surprised. A smile crossed her face as she remembered that - Fury usually never gave up on a chance to meet her personally.

Shaking her head in amusement as she remembered the first time she met the old warhorse, she turned and started back towards where everyone had gathered.

She was just about to pass the kitchen when - suddenly she stopped. And peered in - as a certain food item in a plastic container caught her eyes.

Forcibly, she turned away.

She shouldn't - she told herself. After all, she did not know whom… they… belonged to.

Of course, even as these thoughts crossed her mind, she found herself turning back and once again settling her eyes on the container.

Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

Finally letting out a whimper of defeat, she floated towards the container.

Perhaps, she could help herself to… just one. She was certain that whomever they belonged to - surely he or she would not miss one.

Promising herself that she would have one and only one - she shifted back into reality while still remaining invisible, picked up the container, took off its top it and dug in with a grin.

Of course, regardless of her pledge to her own self, the quietness in the mansion kitchen for the next five minutes was broken by the sounds of food crunching and the occasional "Yum!"

All the while, an ethereal voice would be heard stating emphatically to its owner.

"Just one more. Just (crunch) one (crunch) more (crunch). Mmm, Yummy!"

* * *

When she arrived back at the gathering - feeling just a little guilty about emptying the entire contents of that container into her stomach, she noticed that she had returned just in time for her little brother to address everyone. 

Floating forward in her intangible and invisible form, she took her place slightly to his side - so she could observe him while keeping an eye on everyone at the same time.

"Thanks to you all, we have averted catastrophe." She heard him start. "It was not without its price however." He added and she found herself once again feeling that tinge of guilt she had been feeling earlier cross her mind.

"But steel is forged through fire and like it… we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings."

She then watched as he looked up at all who had gathered, and then state, "I know this, because I have glimpsed it in the mind of Apocalypse."

That particular revelation… caught her by surprise.

Was this why he had looked so depressed… so tired? Could the future really be that bleak?

Needing to learn more about whatever visions plagued him, she slipped past his telepathic blocks - blocks she had herself helped him built… plus a few others he had erected himself, and entered his mind to get a clear understanding of what exactly this future he had seen entailed.

She knew that as powerful as she was, Charles… on some level would still be able to feel her presence at the back of his mind. She only hoped that he didn't find her presence intruding and try to drive her out.

Sensing no opposition coming from her brother, she prepared to go deeper into his subconscious mind. It was where she knew she would be able to access his memories of these visions.

She was right.

"Many challenges still await us." She heard him affirm… and subsequently found herself being immersed in a vision of a future playing in his mind. In this one, she watched as many people gathered outside a particular government building - protesting against mutants.

She couldn't help but frown at the vision. She knew that the relationship between humans and mutants were strained but… never in a million years would she have presumed that it was going to be this bad in the future. Especially after what her brother and his allies had so recently accomplished.

Before she could spend some more time pondering on what she was seeing, she found herself being dragged from that particular vision into another one as Charles added. "But I have seen some who were our enemies become friends."

_Well, this… sure is a surprise, _she found herself thinking as she watched a man, who shared both friendship… and animosity with her brother - actually taking part in what seemed to be a training simulation with the younger X-Team Charles had so affectionately named the New Mutants.

She and her father had always felt a certain manner of kinship towards the mutant master of magnetism who called himself Magneto.

All three of them - survivors of two different, yet similarly horrifying massacres. Two great genocides.

However, THAT was where their similarities ended.

It had taken them both sometime - her father and her that is. To move past the tragedies that had befallen them. Tragedies that had shaped their lives.

Erik on the other hand had never been able to move past his.

Adamant in the belief that mutantkind will receive the same treatment the Jews had been given during WW2… he had decided to strike out at his potential oppressors even before they had been aware of the existence of mutants.

Her father had empathised with him. She had not.

She had never believed in striking out at someone - anyone for that matter before that individual had intentionally tried to harm her, or any member of her adopted family on Earth… and beyond.

Her father on the other hand, while not exactly being as proactive as Erik who developed this habit of lashing out at anyone and everyone who was not a mutant, did however - go out of his way to keep telepathic tabs on certain individuals… individuals who were likely to cause him or her (including any member of her adopted family) harm in the near or considerable future so that he could… deal with them appropriately when the need arose.

It was an approach that… she would admit to anyone she was not entirely comfortable with.

However, as long as her father did not outright kill anyone (at least she hoped that had never happened before) she was willing to let him deal with their… potential enemies in his own way.

Her musings were interrupted as another vision started playing in Charles's mind.

She watched this time as one of her brother's first students - the red-haired telepath and telekinetic known as Jean Grey floated about in what seemed like… space? She couldn't quite tell. She watched with interest as metal shrapnel warped and flew all around the young psi.

"And with a heavy heart," in the background, she heard the solemn tone of Professor Xavier's voice state. "I saw… the dearest of friend…"

Even as he said this, she looked on as a vortex of energy gathered around the young mutant's midsection. Swirling, faster and faster, she watched as the energy gathered both size and momentum with each passing second. Interest soon turned into concern as she watched the young psi struggle to contain the energy within.

Instinctively, she reached out to offer some assistance - only to be reminded the next instant that this was only a vision.

In the background, she heard her brother conclude in almost a defeated tone, "… become the most terrible of enemies."

And even as he finished, she watched on helplessly as the young mutant - no longer able to contain the energy within herself, let out a defeated and heartbreaking scream - and with that, Jean Grey of the X-Men finally let the energy that had been gathering inside her explode out of her… taking on the form of a fiery…

She gasped. And her psychic form took an involuntary step back as her eyes widened at the sight of the fiery bird.

It was… she shook her head - it simply couldn't be.

Or could it?

These and a hundred other thoughts raced through her psyche as she watched the vision finally come to an end - only to make way for another.

Though a part of her wished to remain in Xavier's psyche and observe the rest of the visions, she decided that none of the forthcoming visions could be as important as the one she had just witnessed.

Born in the midst of a race of beings that predated humanity by more than a few billion years - growing up, she had heard her fair share of tales regarding cosmic beings and deities from the elders of her society. But the tales were not merely tales. They were the foundations on which the religion they followed - and still did even to this day was based on. And although her people worshiped only one particular deity, they did however carry an enormous amount of information as well as reverence for deities worshiped by other creatures and beings.

Withdrawing herself from Xavier's mind, she sent out a telepathic message to her father. The details of the vision carved in the message.

If an ancient and almost forgotten deity was making a return - it was only natural for her to call on the only person in the universe (only person she knew off) who just so happened to be the chosen avatar - on occasions for another ancient, almost forgotten and eerily similar deity.

As Charles continued on with the rest of his speech, she listened on from the sides - but her eyes, her eyes stayed trained on a certain telepath and telekinetic. Turning back to her brother as he finished his speech, she wondered if he had been carrying the burden of that vision all by himself. Or, if he even had shared it with anyone.

But, as she watched him put on a brave front, smile and declare that he was going to send everyone off to Hawaii for a two week vacation for their efforts recently - she took in a deep breath and sighed. Of course, she should have guessed that he hadn't. Just like him to think the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

Reminded her a little of the brat from Smallville she helped her father raise.

She, however - forced herself to feel a little less worried about the vision of the future she had just witnessed - deciding that Charles did not need to know that the particular vision had her worried as well, and found herself actually smiling as Logan placed his foot in his mouth (like so many times she had seen him do before) and nearly got himself fried by an irate weather goddess in the process. And amused peals of laughter unheard by anyone escaped her lips as a slip of tongue placed her brother in the same position as Logan.

But fortunately for both Charles and Logan, the weather manipulating mutant decided to show them some leniency (this time at least) and turned to go to the front of the mansion and help with the caterers who (according to her acute hearing which had just picked up on the sounds of a solitary van moving towards the mansion) were going to arrive in less than seven minutes.

Well, it was all for the better - she thought. Not that she was looking particularly forward to cutting short her reunion with her old friends soon… but, the sooner this conference her father had called was underway, the better it would be for all parties involved.

She watched in amusement as the trio of Fury, Logan and Xavier exchanged some more banter after Ororo had disappeared around a corner until at long last - Fury placed an end to it by adding in something of a stern tone. "Alright people. Time we got serious and talked about some pressing business."

She watched as her brother composed himself, took in a deep breath and then nodded his head in agreement. When he then looked up to lock eyes with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., the old warhorse had only one question for him.

"She here?"

Well, since the query directed at her brother was in regards to her, she didn't see any harm in responding to it for him.

"**_I have always been here._**" She stated, using not her human - but her real voice… and then let out a giggle as she watched both Logan and Fury restrained themselves from jumping out of their skin.

Her real voice was similar to any other human voice… with the lone exception of having - as Charles once explained it - telepathic undertones to it. This plainly meant that when she spoke to anyone, her voice would not only register on the person's ears, but the person she was speaking to - would in fact feel her voice in their mind. Making it seem to the person as though her voice was coming from anywhere and everywhere at once.

"Really hate it when you do that." She heard Logan mutter - looking around and trying to figure out where she was. And she let out another amused giggle in response.

She didn't believe she would ever get used to how much fun it was to play with Logan's senses. She knew that… as much as the feral Canadian loved her - in a completely platonic manner of course… she also annoyed the heck out of him for being one of the only few beings on the planet to be capable of fooling (almost every time) his hyper-keen senses.

"_I thought I felt you_." She heard Charles reach out to her with his telepathy. "_Somewhere… in the back of my mind_."

In response, she stated what to her would have been the most obvious of answers - making certain that her message relayed all the love and affection she felt for him. "**_I'm always around… watching over you_**."

Which - she mused was true. She may not be around that much physically, but she did on occasion check up on Charles psychically.

As Logan and Fury followed Charles's line of sight and both their eyes finally settled in her general direction, she decided to reveal herself to them by slowly shifting back into synch with reality - all the while walking closer to Charles, and then for a final touch, she stopped light from passing through her and settled on letting it reflect off her instead.

"Beautiful." She heard the word escape Fury's lips. She decided that she would need to thank him for the compliment later on.

Smiling down at Charles, she reached out with her hands to take both of his in hers, slowly raised them to her lips and kissed them gently on the back. She raised his hands higher, until they were placed against her forehead.

She then articulated a few prayers for his health, for him to have a long life, and for his normal wellbeing in her own language, before finally lowering his hands, looking up at him after a few seconds and beaming at him. Letting him know with her smile how much she had missed him.

He of course could do no less than smile back at her in response.

"**_It has been so long… little brother_**." She heard herself saying. And although, their reunions took place every three months or so, those three months without seeing her brother - more often than not felt to her like an eternity.

"It is… very good… to see you as well… Kim!" Charles responded with a smile. A smile that - considering what he had been through recently, actually seemed genuine.

She was glad.

With everything that had happened to him in recent times, to be able to ease some of his worries away…

To be able to make him smile with her mere presence…

Yes, she was indeed glad to have returned home after such a long time.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES **

Wow! This took a loooong time. Sorry for the delay folks but, you know how life has a way of butting in - especially when you are trying to enjoy yourself by writing a fanfic. Heh!

Anyways, without further delay, let me ask you what you thought of this chapter.

**Kim**: Still the mystery woman in this fic. I'm sure you're all asking - who is she? Or rather… what is she? And what about her father? Who could he be? And no, it's not just you thinking that she seems to have each and every power conceivable - in the comics, she actually would have had all these and more - had she been allowed to live past her childhood. Still can't figure out who she is? Well, just wait till I post the next and final arc of **Guardians at the Gates of Hell: New Beginnings**. It will not only conclude this story, but also make way for another Guardians story arc I'm already working on. Trust me, when I say this that - you WILL NOT want to miss any of it.

Oh, and watch out for references to some of your most beloved characters here and there - all of whom will be making an appearance in future story arcs. ;)

Take care folks. I do hope that you're still enjoying this story just as much as I'm taking pleasure in writing it - if not more. Later…

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
